Everywhere with you
by lvrbcomeswrter
Summary: Dumbledore gives Hermione and Draco a large project. How long can they handle being alone before they kill eachother or will they?
1. A Delightful? Surprise!

"What two students will be chosen for such a task," Professor Snape potions master asked his superior Professor Dumbledore. "I would think that would be obvious. Are two top students the clever Hermione Granger, and the very capable Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore replied plainly. Snape stared for a moment then asked, " Do you think that wise? I mean they openly dislike each other and the house difference doesn't help." "I am quite aware of that, but I believe these two can handle being alone with out killing each other."Dumbledore looked at Snape, " don't you believe them capable." "We can hope,"Snape mumbled and departed to the dungeons. ____________________________________________________ Hermione Granger sat in the last car in the last room on the Hogwarts Express waiting for her two best friends to finally arrive. This would be her sixth year at Hogwarts and she decided to lay back a little this year. Have some fun because everyone knows she hasn't had much since she started at Hogwarts. For the last five years she spent her time going to classes, eating, sleeping, reading, and saving the wizarding world from the clutches of Lord Voldermort with her friends. She had finally gotten bored and this was her year to shine. "Hermione," Harry and Ron said in unison and then went to hug there best friend. "Hi you guys. Your late." Hermione looked at them and then pulled them in to another hug. Soon they were talking of there summer and there upcoming year at Hogworts. After what seemed like forever the snack trolley came around and that somehow stirred up the subject of quidditch. After five minutes Hermione could handle no more. "Sorry fellows I have to go find Ginny to tell her something." "What about" Ron asked curiously" You know girl stuff" With that she escaped from the room with no intention of finding Ginny, so she just walked towards the front of the train. She walked in to a few acquaintances and soon she was at the front of the train. She was just starting back when she met up with Professor McGonagall" O, Miss Granger Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in room three please." "Yes Professor." Hermione glad to have something to do practically ran to room three. When she got there she stopped straightened p her robes and knocked on the door. "Come in Miss Granger we've been waiting." Dumbledore said as she walked in. She walked to the chair in front of the desk. In the chair next to her was none other then the infamous Draco Malfoy. "Now that you are both here we can begin." Dumbledore grabbed a paper and looked over it before starting."You two have been chosen for a very important project. You will first go to a muggle hotel. Which means no magic. Then you will be sent to a deserted island and yet again you will have no magic. Then you will leave off with the magical resort Austere where you may definitely use magic. During theses visits you will write a summary of living in these places. Well you pretty much will guaranteed good grades in every class but if refuse it is fine and we will start are search for a replacement. I'll let you think about it. I will schedule a meeting in a week or so. See you then." With that he disappeared. The two looked at each other for a moment. Then Hermione said."Well I'm in."" What your not even gonna ask Potty or Weasel." Hermione just glared at him and started for the door." Well I'm in to." She left the room with the feeling that this would be a very interesting year. 


	2. The task!

Yea im not very good with details but im workin on it. r/r  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione Walked down to the other end of the train. All the way she thought about what had just happened. She was going to three different places with Draco Malfoy. Sure he was cute but he was the biggest jerk she had ever met. Well she couldn't give up a chance like this. What a learning experience.  
  
  
  
"WHAT"As Hermione had suspected Ron didn't take the news well."Not seeing you most of the year I can handle, but you being with Malfoy that whole time is something I just can't take" "Ron please I can handle Malfoy."Harry finally put his two cents in" It's not that we don't think you can't Hermione. We are aware you are a very capable girl. It's just we don't trust Malfoy." "It will be o.k. guys" With that the conversation went back to quidditch.  
  
  
  
After a week of school Hermione got an owl to meet after dinner in the library with Malfoy and the teachers. She ate dinner quickly so she could be early. When she got there Malfoy was sitting at a table near the entrance she walked over to him. He didn't notice her so she sat right next to him. He jumped but when he noticed who it was he calmed down quickly. "Sorry about that," she said holding back giggles.  
  
"He glared at her and said" sorry for what. I wasn't scared," "sure" Draco was about to yell at her when the teachers approached them.  
  
  
  
"Well I hope you two have made a decision." Dumbledore said as he took off his glasses and wiped them on his robe." Yes Professor." The two said in unison."Great you will leave on monday and come back in 2 months. Then you will come back for about a month then your off to the next place and so on. Alright be packed and ready monday morning. Good day."With that he walked out without letting them ask questions.  
  
They looked at eachother for a moment and Hermione stood up and said,"Well see you monday morning,"  
  
" Ya whatever, Mudblood." She flinched at the name and walked out of the library.  
  
When she got to the common room Harry and Ron were sitting in the corner talking about quidditch(as always). Hermione filled them in on all the info and they had some questions. And of couse they had some concerns, but soon they got tired and went to bed. Hermione dreamt of the many adventures that awaited her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- I have no clue where this story is goin but w/e r/r 


End file.
